


In his hands

by Cap_Rogers



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Rogers/pseuds/Cap_Rogers
Summary: Бета-ридер:belalexЛегкий путь не для них





	In his hands

— Убью.  
На лице Супермена чудовищная гримаса, зрачки — раскаленные алые угли в обрамлении темно-фиолетовой радужки. А должна быть голубая. Кровь попала Брюсу в глаза или из них течет? Хотя уже, скорее всего, без разницы.  
На его теле буквально живого места нет. Он бы заорал от боли, но руки Супермена давят на грудь так, что дышать едва удается. Еще немного — и расплющит в блин, о том, чтобы дернуться, можно даже и не думать.  
— Сделай одолжение, — хрипит Брюс и закашливается. — Будь так добр.  
Он не знает, каким чудом еще остается в сознании, но вовсе за это не благодарен. Лицо Супермена искажается еще сильнее:  
— Ну уж нет. Для тебя это будет слишком просто. Я позволю тебе поправиться. Залечить раны. Встать на ноги. И когда ты будешь полностью здоров, вот тогда я тебя прикончу.  
Его рот перекашивается в жутковатой улыбке.  
Господи, да он же сейчас расплачется.  
— Ты какого черта полез сюда один! Брюс, твою мать, я же просил тебя! Сколько раз я просил тебя?!  
Над ними все этажи подземной базы, по чистой случайности взорвавшейся именно в те полчаса, которые Брюс выбрал, чтобы исследовать ее, и почти три мили скальных пород. Кларк бы уже вытащил их, но слишком боится убрать ладони, зажимающие раны Брюса. Надо признать, его страх обоснован. Брюс бы тоже боялся, если бы не адская боль.  
— Кларк. — Откуда только силы на разговор берутся. — Все будет хорошо.  
— Пошел ты! Это должна быть моя реплика!  
Он, похоже, на грани паники, потому не слышит ни отборный мат Артура, ни не поддающуюся распознаванию скороговорку Барри, ни ничего не выражающее хмыканье Дж’онна. Помощь уже пришла, а свистел наверняка Хэл, сейчас тоже начнет ругаться.  
— Не смей, не смей, а то я точно тебя прикончу, слышишь…  
Дышать легче не становится, в глазах темно, но Брюс чувствует солнечный луч на щеке, чистый, без пыли, воздух, потом запах лекарств — лазарет в Сторожевой Башне.  
— И не мечтай, — шепчет Брюс, губы едва шевелятся.  
Между ним и смертью — руки Кларка.  
Это значит, что он в безопасности.


End file.
